epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/Grav's Birthday Blog (A Day Early!) aka Cave's Girlfriend vs BranFu's Claims of Being Straight
So tomorrow's my birthday so I decided to release this battle. Basically since I love myths, this is a battle of some of the greatest myths on the Wiki. People including The Three Dimensional Monster, Lexi Seduced By Cave, Nun Grav, and ThyShallNotRap were scrapped, but maybe you'll see them next year! (this is supposed to be shit btw) Here we go, beautiful cover by Jelly Baby <3 CaveJohnson333's Girlfriend vs BranFu's Claims of Being Straight 'Kung and Bran’s claims of being Heterosexual:' Hey we’re Branfu And we’re totally straight Here to balance out Cave’s love Yeah, just you over-wait! You’re a bigger flop than me! He’s a wet fish in bed, Shush baby, let’s go hard, THAT’S WHAT YOU SAID Ha! We’ll adopt your series; like our Taiwanese kid We just got married, but we definitely like chicks We may sleep in the same bed, And I may fill up Bran’s bowls Bert and Ernie with a hernia must be straight ‘cause we have souls! BLUBBLUBBLUB goes my mouth, when I guzzle Kung’s cum No homo bro but, like, do you want some more? Sure, bruh Bran goes down on Kung suck suck suck Done! And no diss against the gays, Yeah we’re accepting of those dudes 'Wonder and DWAS:' Guys! I’m pregnant! Yeeeeee 'Branfu:' Fuck off fgts ew '''Wonder and DWAS: r00d ;-; '''Cave’s Girlfriend: Cave’s left hand pops up, with two googly eyes glued to it. He begins to move it and raps through it with a sassy black woman voice. 'Cave’s hand:' Oh hai, I’m Cave’s hand, I can give a good squeeze, Stroke stroke thrust, and then he’s busting on his knees I’m the best girlfriend, always at his side, Got a fat grip, perfect for his size And sometimes I get my right hand man to rub his balls But if they do it without me, I’ll fucking chop them off! Cave: What Cave’s Hand: Sometimes he takes a sharpie, and gives me a beard and dick, '''Cave:' Speaking of which Lexi Junior, winks Cave’s Hand: I don’t think I’m a chick. 'Dragon Trying:' Sings They call me Dragon…..and these are my battles……. I use SonyVegas…..and I record my shit separateeeee-ly! A million views an hour! My dick’s made of gold! ERB wants me to buy them, but I fucked Zach! 'Chorus' But he fucked Zaaaaaaach 'Dragon:' Oh yeaaaah, I fucked Zaaaaaaaaaaach….. 'Good Spellers: (hawk, ROA, sliver)' Yo we spell properly, drop grammar like lumber, Capitalization is a must! 'Female Meat:' I made Tumblr. 'Good Spellers:' What? We’ll disable you like our spellcheck, even when we have a mid-term, We’d hang the word slang, After Gay Sex Breakfast is the only time I’ll say “served” 'Legion With Skills:' OHHHHH IS THAT A FUCKING CHALLENGE??? I was born to be dope, breast-fed with a junkie’s syringe I win the Tourney 69 times before it even begins! Don’t play with wordplay, not my way, I’m furious I got more bloody flow than Salt N’ Pepa on their periods! I mix my genius wit with street cred, even left Tupac riddled How can you mess with this is my penis is an actual metal chisel? (it hurts) And my battles sprout wings to Top Blogs, they can be unzipped, that fly Here’s the link m8: User_blog:Iamthelegion/Dorian_Gray_vs_Count_Dracula k bye 'Black TK:' Lol that sucked, Chunk’s gonna eat a watermelon, Spit quicker than my dad leaving, I was born to be a felon You better lube up your anus before I put my dick in Then I’ll lick your mother up like a box of fried chicken! 'Jella Loves Breaking Bad:' Oh? Did you get that from Gus? Get his crystal meth, I say it’s a must, Your flows are all crippled, let Walter White put some fire in your butt! When Breaking Bad turns on I’m turned on and I drop my pants instantly, So I don’t get my blue tinted skeet all over Bryan Cranston’s undies! And just maybe, my love for Breaking Bad is just a cover for how much I love meth! Because seriously, it’s amazing and plus if I want any Speed, my main man’s always got some Left! 'Right 9 Slow:' Yo bitch 'Loyg Doing Shit:' I’ve done so much for this Wiki, I got the respect of Reig and Scraw, But I’ve been the Staff’s whipping boy for like, way too fucking long It’s tiring to surpass Coupe, to make ten thousand edits a week So I’m going to leave, but don’t worry, I dressed up Joe for Thanksgiving 'Admin Joe:' Hi I’m your admin Joe, fuck you GIR Hi I’m your admin Joe, fuck you GIR Hi I’m your admin Joe, fuck you GIR Hi I’m your admin Joe, I want to fuck you GIR 'GIR Getting Laid:' FINALLY 'Admin Joe:' Hi I’m your admin Joe, I’m right, you’re banned Hi I’m your admin Joe, I got the Meat to be your crat Hi I’m your admin Joe, I chisel this Wiki’s law And fuck you too Grav, this line works with store 'Coupe Never Left:' DEMOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED 'Icey Never Left:' Hey I never left too! everyone leaves … … … Lydia exits the tab the video is on 'FineBros:' Now what did you think of that video? 'Lydia:' (Bye!) Who Won? BranFu Straight Cave's Hand Dragon Trying The Good Spellers Black TK Jella Loves BB <3 Loyg Doing Shit Admin Joe Icey Anyone else I listed but don't care enough about to put on <3 Category:Blog posts